


Taming The Tetrahexian Tyrant

by BlairFagin



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, rung is a dirty old man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:30:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2083845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlairFagin/pseuds/BlairFagin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rung has a secret, he loves reading old Cybertronian erotica. He decides after Whirl skips a session that then would be the best time to read some.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taming The Tetrahexian Tyrant

Whirl had failed to show up to his appointment. Instead he had left Rung by himself, the prospect of an empty hour stretching before him. It was no hardship on Rung’s behalf, in fact it gave him plenty of time to get through the paper work that was often piled on his desk. It was really only Whirl who suffered from these skips, as he was the one meant to benefit from them. 

Rung toyed briefly with the idea of calling Ultra Magnus to make Whirl attend, but decided against it. That would only cause tension in his fragile relationship he had worked so hard to build, shattering the hard won trust. Besides, Whirl had been progressing in the past few months, ever since the incident on Luna 1 Whirl had formed a strange friendship with Cyclonus, as well as the ties he had formed with the rest of the crew. Rung could let the session slide, just once. 

His mind drifted to Cyclonus. Was Whirl with him? He knew Tailgate would be. It was an even stranger relationship Cyclonus had with Tailgate, the former lieutenant of Galvatron and the plucky waste disposal, united only in their time of origin. It seemed like something out of an old romance novel. Cybertronian nobles sweeping lower class mech off their peds had often been a common staple of the genre. The two even had the right temperaments, Cyclonus stoic and Tailgate cheerful despite the hardship he’d faced. In fact it reminded Rung of one of his favourite erotic novels, Taming The Tetrahexian Tyrant. It was a novel about a torrid love affair between a Tetrahexian noble and his maid. 

Rung felt his panel heat up at the memory of the story and he fumbled around his desk for a specific data pad. He soon found it, the pad was light in Rung’s servos and a shining cherry red, brand new but containing files that were ancient. It wouldn’t hurt to just read while he had the spare time. Whirl wasn’t coming and he could just do his paper work later. He switched the device on and scrolled through its contents until he found what he was looking for, the tale of a noble and his maid. 

He settled back into his chair and opened the file. The story started off with a bang, Sweeper the maid dreaming of making love to his master, Artamos. The fierce noble roughly opened the legs of Sweeper and attacked the small maid’s valve, devouring it with his mouth. 

“Oh, wow,” sighed Rung as he pressed his legs together.

Unfortunately just as Sweeper overloaded he awoke and Artamos was gone, leaving poor Sweeper alone in the dark. Rung felt his arousal start to fade as Sweeper went about his day, cleaning and scrubbing the manor house, focusing instead on the chatter and friendships between the servants of the house. It was pleasant and interesting, Rung had always been interested in the upstairs and downstairs type of stories. As Sweeper dragged Rung along with his duties, the maid’s mind started drifting back to his master as he polished objects that were steadily getting more phallic. 

Rung was beginning to feel the heat starting to build once again, making him spread his legs apart. Sweeper was on top of a desk, on his hands and knees as he polished a lamp. It was a provocative pose, leaving Sweeper’s legs slightly spread and back arched, providing the perfect time for Artamos the enter the scene. Rung leant forwards slightly as the noble entered the room, finding the treat set out before him. Sweeper fumbled about and went to dismount the desk, but Artamos stopped him. He took a seat at his desk and asked Sweeper to continue working. 

“Oh, yes. Just like that,” whispered Rung as he clutched at his blistering hot panel.

Sweeper continued polishing the lamp as Aratmos’ optics stared at Sweeper’s shapely aft, just level with his faceplates. Aratmos then reached out and traced the edge of Sweeper’s interface panel with a claw, ordering the mini to continue when he stopped polishing. Rung was barely aware of his cooling fans clicking on as Sweeper’s panel opened up, baring his leaking valve. Artamos leant in towards the valve, ready to press his derma to it and fulfil Sweeper’s dreams. Rung sought for the latch to his own panel, not able to stand the heat anymore, he needed to self-service. 

“HEY RUNG! WHAT’S UP?” 

Rung stared up in mortification as Whirl entered the office, full of his usual fake bravado. It was a miracle that Rung’s desk was between them, blocking Whirl’s view of Rung’s half opened panel. 

“Whirl! What are you doing here?”

Whirl stopped and contemplated Rung. “You did remember our appointment, right? I mean I was a bit late, but I’m here.”

“Of course,” stuttered Rung as he put his data pad away and closed his panel as quietly as possible. “Take a seat and we’ll get started.”

Whirl seated himself on his usual spot on the couch, leaning back and looking at Rung expectantly. 

“Aren’t you going to come sit over here? You never stay behind your desk.”

“Of course!” Rung hurried across the room to his armchair and took a seat, trying to look as professional as possible.

“Hey, Rung. Why are you cooling fans going, are you coming down with a virus?”

Rung's cooling fans came to a screeching halt and he sat up straighter. “Nothing is wrong at all, Whirl. Now, let’s get on with your session.”


End file.
